vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Megurine Luka/@comment-13493003-20150101153722/@comment-53539-20150103113639
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rjmsThcOGTQ I apologize for using a MLP song, but it demostrates song writing at its most successful. Basically there are two songs in this one moment. The sirens start the intro, the pay off (for them) is their transformation sequence. Their song sign off or "ending" is the "now its time to finish you" line. The other song occuring is the Rainbooms, their intro in this is heard leding up to their transformation. Their songs pay off is Sunset shimmer entering and the ending is the entire crowd joining in the song that finally breaks the spell. So if you seperate the Dazzlings and the Rainbooms, you get two strogn songs that could stand on their own (the Dazzlings/sirens being the better in my opinion). Circus monster's issue is that its climax is the silent bit, which is fine, but the trouble is the song just stops... This is fine, but a stop or pause in music is only going to work if the following music is much more dramatic then what CM delivers, which is only a slightly better version of what it started. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UI5UeDiTdRg In comparison to the song "Twaddles of a flue faker" the music is also the same, except Oliver sings in a higher octave making the song sound more dramatic. The layout is the same with a pause in more or less the same position, but the pay off for the song is more effective. A pause is a moment of emotion and personnel focus, the song is removed to let whatever moment occuring have more impact. In Twaddles, Oliver makes this point by saying how he feels death is the way out. In CM, all you get is 1 single "ahh". Both swap change the narration, but again... Twaddles works because when he swaps to "we" instead of "I" as the narrative, he is joined by OTHER voices. In circus Monster, when Luka says "this monster" it feels like a let down because the song doesn't suddenly sound personnel to Luka. there is no difference between Luka singing about "the" circus monster to "this" circus monster. If it had been me, I would have died down the BGM to sound mroe sad and quieter, like Luka is truly alone. That would have made her "this" sound mroe personnel and ensure she was truly alone in her problems. the emotional impact of the sound would have been enhanced, not lost. Edit: Basically the thing missing from CM is "layers". There are always the same amount of layers, and even when it gains them the new momentum for the ending it doesn't sound any different. Its too afraid to ditch them and even when it changes the beat or adds them the impact is lost because there is bearly any different in change of the song to notice. Part of the issue with the layers when the song adds was at this stage, its producer was a hit or miss in the mixing department (and still can be an issue for them). I can write a whole dam essay on this one song just out of criticism against it and not FOR it with suggestions on tons of improvement. If this isn't something to say about the song then I don't know what is. Its not a bad song - its just a song that misses so many goals and wastes so many chances to sound better. If just the mixing and layers issues were resolved, if none other, then the sound would sound twice as dramatic and convey a stronger narrative. And drama, Otter, is how you tell a story even in terms of song writing.